A Blast From the Past
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: AU. Bruce's daughter-who he believes has been dead for almost the last six years-finally returns to his life. As a vampire. Why is she back, now? Because the Volturi plan to capture and turn the Hulk. Can she save her dad? Will they be able to fix their relationship? Tony/Bruce and all cannon Twilight pairings. Read & Review, please! (See the author's note, inside.)
1. Memories

A Blast From the Past

**Disclaimer:  
**In this story, I own nothing with the exception of Shaelynn Banner.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama

**Pairings:  
**ScienceHusbands (Tony/Bruce)  
Stevelynn (Steve/Shaelynn) [maybe]

**Lyrics Used:  
**Within Temptations "Memories"

**Summary:  
**[for now the summary is] Shaelynn Banner finally re-enters her father's life-after letting him believe she has been dead for the last five years-when her new sister, Alice Cullen, has a vision of the Volturi going to New York to collect the Hulk to come work for them. The Volturi plan to provoke the Hulk out of Bruce and turn him-thus, getting rid of Bruce Banner for good-and recruit the Hulk to do their bidding.

**Author's Note:  
**So, this idea just kinda came to me outta nowhere, today. It's kind of AU in that Bruce has a daughter (Shaelynn Banner) from when he was 17. ... Well, he sorta has a daughter. ;) I'm not sure what the response will be but I'm just just gonna throw it on out there and see what happens. So, if you want me to continue it, ya gotta read and review!

* * *

Memories

_All of my memories | Keep you near | In silent moments | Imagine you'd be here | All of my memories | Keep you near | The silent whispers, silent tears_

_I hope there is a way | To give me a sign you're okay | Reminds me again | It's worth it all | So I can go on_

* * *

I sighed as I looked down at the picture I held in my hand. It's October third. Today would have been her twenty-third birthday. That is, if she hadn't been stolen from me a little less than six years ago, now. As long as it's been, the memories are still painfully fresh in my mind. Shaelynn and I had been living in Forks, Washington, at the time. It was Christmas Eve and Shaelynn had gone out to a Christmas party with some of her friends, promising to be home to spend Christmas Day with me. That turned out to be the one and _only_ promise she never kept. They showed me a couple of photographs of the wreckage. Her little Ford Focus never stood a chance against the giant oak tree it had been wrapped around. The car was burned nearly beyond recognition-it had exploded just after impact. Shaelynn's remains had gone up in flames with the car-there was nothing recognizable left. Part of me foolishly held out hope that-since no remains were ever recovered-that she could have escaped the wreckage and would find her way back to me. But, she never did. I was so lost in memories that I never heard Tony enter the room until the gentle hand on my back startled me back to reality.

"Wow." His voice was sincere. "She's beautiful. How do you know her?" He asked, quirking his head to the side, curious as he turned to face me.

"Thanks." I muttered, once I regained my composure. "And, yes...she was." I took Tony's raised eyebrow as a cue to elaborate. So, I worked it into the answer to his second question. "She was my daughter." My voice is becoming soft and almost wistful. Talking about Shaelynn always gets to me-even nearly six years later. Drawing a shaky breath, I began to explain everything I had just been thinking about. "The reason I talk about her in the past tense is...Well, it's because she passed away nearly six years ago."

Tony dropped his gaze to stare at the floor for a moment. "My God..." He whispered. Turning back up to me, he added "Bruce, I'm so sorry. Really, I am. You don't have to say anymore. No parent should ever even have to go _through _that, let alone _relive _it over and over again." I was surprised at how sincere Tony was being. I mean, sure, I'd gotten to know him rather well over the last year or so since I'd joined the Avengers. But, it was so rare that Tony displayed any real emotion. So, this display was...refreshing. And, definitely appreciated.

Shaking my head lightly, I replied. "No, it's okay. I mean, not talking about it won't change the fact that it happened and it sure as hell won't bring her back." Releasing a deep breath I hadn't even realized I'd taken, I continued on. "It was Christmas Eve. Shaelynn had gone out to a Christmas Party with some friends. It was late and it was Forks, so, it was more than a little icy out. She hit a patch of black ice and wrapped her car around a tree." My voice is growing thick with emotion and I feel Tony give my shoulder a gentle squeeze as I take a ragged breath-trying to steady myself. Setting the picture in my hands back on to the nightstand, I turn to face Tony and gaze straight into his eyes as I continue on. "Her car went up in flames just after impact." My voice is shaking beyond control, now. "They never even recovered any remains." The tears begin flowing freely as Tony wraps his arms around me, holding me close. I burrow my face into his neck as I hear him begin to speak.

"My God." Tony's voice is nearly as shaky as mine. "Bruce, I-I don't know what to say. 'I'm sorry' just doesn't seem like enough." A choked sob escapes my lips and Tony only tightens his grip on me in response. "But, I am. I truly am. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." I manage to calm myself enough to respond to Tony as he loosens his grip slightly.

Pulling back just far enough to look into his eyes, I replied "It's okay, Tony. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault." Drawing another ragged breath, I cast my gaze to the floor as I add-a little more brokenly than I had intended to "If anyone's to blame, it's me."

"Hey!" Tony's voice gentle yet firm all at the same time. So firm, in fact, that I snapped my head back up at the sound. Tony grips my biceps to keep my attention fixated on him. "Don't you ever say that! Okay? You said it, yourself. It was an _accident_! You couldn't possibly have known-" I didn't mean to snap. I don't know if it was the day or what the reason was but my guilt was eating me up more than usual as I shook myself free of Tony's grip.

"Oh, cut the crap, Tony!" I exclaimed. "I already told you! It was _winter_ in _Forks, Washington_ for Christ's sake! It doesn't take a damn genius to figure out that the roads might just be a little slick!" I was shouting, now. God, when did I lose so much control so fast. I drew in a deep breath, willing myself to be more rational. "I never should have let her go." I whispered, brokenly.

"Hey." Tony's voice was softer, this time, as his hands cupped either side of my face-his thumbs gently wiping away my tears. I hadn't gotten to see this kinder, gentler Tony much in the past. It was refreshing-not to mention just what I needed, right now. "Look at me." As I did what Tony asked, I saw unwavering compassion and support written in his dark brown eyes. "What happened to Shaelynn-while tragic-was _not _your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. It was a devastating, tragic, _accident_. Nothing more, nothing less." Tony's voice was so sure, so sincere, I was actually starting to believe him.

Sighing lightly, I replied "Thank you, Tony. It really means a lot to me, to hear you say that." And, I wasn't lying. I really did appreciate everything Tony was trying to do. He was being a real friend and that was exactly what I needed, right now.

"Anytime." He replied, the corner of his mouth quirking upward ever so slightly. "I mean it." He went on. "Anytime you ever want or need to talk about Shaelynn-or, hell, anything for that matter-day or night, I'm here for you." His voice was so gentle and steady, I knew he truly meant every word he was saying. "I will _always_ be there for you, Bruce. You can count on it." And, with that, he pulled me into another warm embrace.

And, as we sat there like that-just holding each other-and I inhaled the strong, masculine scent that was purely Tony Stark...I had one final meltdown. Burying my face in his neck, once again, I muttered "I just miss her so much." My voice was still thick and raw from crying. But, Tony didn't judge me for it.

"I know." He replied, softly, rubbing soothing circles into my back. "I won't stand here and lie to you-tell you I understand what you're going through-because I honestly don't." Another honest answer. "But, I do know that much."

"Will it ever stop hurting?" I mumbled, desperately. I already knew the answer, but, hell...I was already through the looking glass, anyway. A guy can always hope, can't he?

"No." Tony's voice had taken on a sad and defeated tone. I knew he didn't want to tell me that it wouldn't stop. But, he had promised not to lie to me, so...I guess he was just keeping his promise. "No, it will always hurt..." He paused for a moment-almost as if he were searching for just the right words. "But, it _will _get easier to deal with."

"It's been nearly _six years_, Tony..." I cried. "When the _hell_ is it supposed to start getting 'easier'?!"

"I don't know, Bruce." He sighed, sadly. "But, I really wish I did. I wish I had all the answers that could somehow make this all okay for you. Believe me, I would love nothing more. But, all I can say is that when your heart is ready to heal, it will." That last bit did give me a little hope. After all, my _own _accident took place not that long after Shaelynn's. I had been so distracted by the Other Guy and trying to contain him that I had forgotten to let myself heal from losing my daughter. Maybe now...with a friend like Tony to lean on...Maybe now, I can finally start to heal.

Pulling away from me just far enough to look in my eyes, Tony wiped away a few more tears. He looked like he was about to say something else, but, was interrupted as his phone beeped with a new text message. I didn't know what it said, but, I was puzzled by the way Tony's brows furrowed together in confusion. I always adored his confused face. It was always mesmerizing, watching Tony working a complicated equation. His truly was a beautiful mind and definitely a privilege to watch in action. I'm pulled from my trance abruptly, however, when he speaks again. "It's Pepper." Right, his girlfriend. How did I forget about that? "I have to go. I gotta see what it is she wants. Are you gonna be okay?" He asked, his voice clearly concerned for me.

"Yeah." I nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I replied. Tony gave me one last skeptical look. "Tony, go. Go take care of business. I'll be fine, I promise. I've made it through the last almost six years, I think I can last a little while without you." I tried to keep my voice light so as to help convince Tony that I really would be okay without him for a while. Deep down, I really did hate to see him go. But, I knew he had to. And, I had to _let _him go.

"Well...all right." He finally conceded. "But, I'll have my phone with me, should you need anything." I was touched by Tony's concern for me. But, I could probably just go down to one of the many labs in the tower and find something to occupy myself with while he was gone. Surely, I could figure something out. With that, he turned and left the room. I stared at him for a moment longer, until he disappeared from my view before gazing at the picture on my nightstand one last time.

I was just about to take my leave before I froze where I stood as an all-too-familiar voice called out to me from the doorway. "I've missed you, too, dad."


	2. Just A Dream

A Blast From the Past

**Disclaimer:  
**As I said before, with the exception of Shaelynn Banner, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama

**Pairing(s):  
**ScienceHusbands (Tony/Bruce)  
Stevelynn (Steven Rogers/Shaelynn Banner)  
Clintasha (I'm not sure, but, I might throw them in...If the opportunity presents itself.)  
_[lesser mentions, but, possibly referenced]  
_Carlisle/Esme  
Edward/Bella  
Jasper/Alice  
Emmett/Rosalie  
Jaob/Renesmee

**Lyrics Used:  
**Carrie Underwood "Just A Dream"

**Author's Note:  
**So this story has procured 4 followers, 3 favorites, and 2 reviews. So, I am taking that as a cue to write at least one more chapter (this one). If y'all want more, ya gotta keep reviewing, favoriting and following! Reviews are the food that I eat and the air in my lungs! I live on feedback! The more the better! Also, for this chapter, I'm taking very slight creative license with the song lyrics simply to change "Everybody's sayin' _he's _a-comin' home now" to "Everybody's sayin' _she's_ a-comin' home now" :D

* * *

This Is Just A Dream

_Baby, why'd you leave me | Why'd you have to go | I was countin' on forever | Now, I'll never know | I can't even breathe | It's like I'm lookin' from a distance | Standin' in the background | Everybody's sayin' she's a-comin' home, now | This can't be happenin' to me | This is just a dream_

* * *

"I've missed you, too, dad." I couldn't believe it. It was Shaelynn. Standing right across the room. _This isn't possible. No, this can't be happening. It's just...__**not possible**__. _I thought to myself. The shock of the whole situation is too much and I can feel my knees buckle underneath me as I make to cross the room to her. I can't believe it. In the instant between my knees buckling and my body hitting the floor, Shaelynn closes the fifteen foot-maybe more, I really don't know-distance between us to catch me. _That's not humanly possible! How did she do that? No one could move across the room __**that **__fast. _It was like she had-I don't know-teleported or something.

After catching me, Shaelynn guided me over to the bed to sit down next to her on the edge. Finally regaining my composure, I voiced the question on my mind. "Is this some sorta sick idea of a prank?!" I asked. Not exactly how I wanted to say it, but, well...I wasn't exactly thinking rationally, at this point.

Shaelynn chuckled softly and tossed her long, brown, hair back behind her shoulder as she replied. "No. No, it's...it's no prank."

I was still at a loss. How could I possibly explain my dead daughter suddenly sitting next to me on the edge of my bed? "Well, then...If it's not a prank...Then..." I paused, mentally searching for any other plausible explanation. Finding nothing, I simply asked "Then, am I dreaming? I mean, is this even actually happening, right now?" I asked, desperately. Part of me was terrified that this really was just all an elaborate dream that I would wake up from all too soon.

But, Shaelynn just smiled at me fondly. "No, dad." She shook her head, chuckling lightly again. "No, you're definitely very much awake. And, yes...This really is happening, right now. I'm actually sitting here, on this bed, next to you."

"But...How?" Not exactly eloquent, but, it would do. I just needed answers. I didn't really care much about how I got them. "And, what happened to your glasses?" Now, that part of the initial shock wore off, I noticed Shaelynn wasn't wearing her glasses like she always used to which was odd. As I recall, she was always blind as a bat without them.

Sighing softly, she simply replied "Well, I can actually address both questions with one explanation." If she saw my confused look, she ignored it as she pressed onward. "But, it's...quite a long story." She warned.

Shrugging, I simply told her "I've got all the time in the world for my little girl." I couldn't help smiling as the fond smile returned to her face.

"Well, all right, then." She said, as she rose to her feet. I made to stand with her but motioned for me to stay seated. "Like I said, this is a long story. You might wanna just make yourself comfortable. We're gonna be here a while." Strange, but, okay. I did as she instructed and scooted back lean back against the headrest as she walked around to the foot of the bed and began pacing.

"Well, to start off with, we have to go back almost six years to my accident." She began. I didn't really wanna go back to that, again. But, if it would help explain why she was here, now, I would hear her out. "Look, I know you believed I died in that accident-and, you're...not wrong about that." Why was she being so cryptic about this. As I took in the pensive expression on her face, she appeared to be searching for the best way to explain this to me. "For all intents and purposes, I _am _dead. I mean, you can check for yourself, if you don't believe me. I have no pulse...No heartbeat...Nothing." I was confused. "The only reason I'm still capable of breathing is to use my sense of smell. The reason I'm standing here, today, is because of a man named Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Shaelynn paused for a moment before continuing. "Carlisle was there when the accident happened-he smelled the blood." _What the hell?! What the hell is she talking about 'he smelled the blood'?!_ "He came to investigate-to see what he could do to save me. But, after taking one look at the wreckage, he knew...He knew there was nothing that could be done for me-medically speaking. So..." She paused for a moment as she turned face me, head on, staring directly into my eyes. "So, he took me home with him and..." She paused once again before speaking again, much softer. "And, he turned me."

Was this supposed to be _answering _my questions or creating all brand new ones? "I don't understand. Turned you into...what, exactly?" I asked.

"A vampire." She responded, very matter-of-factly. "See, Carlisle knew that the only way to 'save' me was to turn me because the vampire venom would heal all of my injuries and physical imperfections-that's why I don't wear glasses, anymore. Don't need 'em." She shrugged, casually, at the explanation for her now perfect eyesight. _How can she be so casual about this?_ I wondered.

"I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood." That had to be it. I know my daughter didn't just say she was a vampire. "I thought you just said he turned you into a vampire!"

"No, you heard me just fine." She explained. Sighing softly, she returned to sit down next to me, once again. "Look, dad..." She began, her tone taking on a much more serious note. "I know this all sounds...Pretty damn crazy. But, I need you to believe me when I tell you that it's the truth." I looked into her eyes-always a clear indicator of her honesty-when I noticed. Those had changed, too. _What is going on, here?_

"Your eyes..." I started, lost in Shaelynn's new eye color. Before, they had always been a soft doe brown color. Now, they were a bright gold. It was both disturbing and fascinating at the same time. "They're-"

"Gold?" She finished for me. "Yeah, I know." She shrugged it off. "It's because of my diet." She explained, casually.

"I'm sorry...Your diet?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "You see...In the vampire world, I'm what we generally refer to as a...Well, a vegetarian." She told me.

"A vegetarian?" _What the hell does that mean? I mean, I know what a vegetarian is among normal humans but...with vampires? I have no idea what the hell Shaelynn's talking about. _The scientific side of me can't help thinking Shaelynn sounds...more than a little crazy. But, the more rational and realistic side told me that I know my daughter. And, if she says she a vampire then...Crazy or not...I believe her. "What does that mean?"

Lightly pinching the bridge of her nose-something she picked up from me-Shaelynn appeared to be searching for the right words to convey what she was trying to explain. "Well...Ya know how vampires traditionally feed on human blood?" This conversation is starting to disturb me a little more. "Well, _vegetarian_ vampires-such as _myself_-feed on the blood of animals rather than humans." She explained. It wasn't much but it was better than the idea of my daughter feeding on _human _blood. ... I guess. "Think of it like...Like a human living on a diet consisting solely of tofu...Nutritionally speaking, it's everything we need. It sustains us. But, we're never really...truly satisfied." I shuddered slightly at the last part.

"Why didn't you tell me this, before?" I asked, my voice a little more desperate than I really wanted.

Sighing heavily, Shaelynn fell silent for a moment, hanging her head for a moment. Finally raising her gaze back up to mine, she replied almost sadly. "Well...It was...kinda for two reasons really. For one, during the first year of my immortality-my newborn year, as they call it-I was extremely dangerous, as most newborns are. I was always thirsty-always looking for that next meal-almost like a junkie lookin' for a fix." Sighing, she added brokenly. "Plus, I was...I was so angry."

My paternal instincts were taking over as I was flooded with concern for my daughter. "Angry?" I asked. "What were you so angry about?"

"Because they took you away from me!" She cried out. Her voice was wet and thick with emotion. She sounded like she was crying, but, no tears fell from her eyes. _Interesting..._I wondered how she could sound so clearly like she was crying without shedding a single tear but I figured that could wait for another time. There was clearly something far more important we needed to talk about, first. Shaelynn paused for a moment, to gather her composure, before speaking again. "That's the other reason I didn't come forward, sooner. They told me it was too dangerous for me to try to contact you after I was turned. I was forced to let you believe I was dead. They told me that...That letting you believe that was...Well, they said that was safer. They told me that it would protect you."

_Safer? Protect me? Protect me from what?_ I wondered. How in the hell could letting me believe my daughter to be dead for almost six years possibly do anyone any good? "Why was that safer?" I asked, trying to will myself calm.

Sighing again, Shaelynn returned to pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed as she spoke again. "I was told that if I tried to contact you after the change, that...That they would kill us both."

"Who's 'they'?" I asked, rising to stop her pacing. I gently placed my hands on her biceps to force her gaze to land on me. "What are you talking about, Shae?"

"The Volturi." She stated simply. "The way the Cullens explained it to me is that...The Volturi are a coven of vampires based out of Volterra, Italy. They act as...Well, you could think of them as vampire cops. They enforce our laws."

"Vampires have laws?" I wondered, a loud.

Chuckling softly, Shaelynn replied. "Yeah, we do. Well, really only one that's regularly enforced." She added, cryptically.

"And, that is..." I prompted. I had a feeling I already knew the answer, but, I needed to hear it for myself.

Snorting sarcastically, Shaelynn spoke again with a voice that reminded me strangely of Tony's sarcastic, light-hearted joking tone. "Don't go around telling your human dad you're a vampire." Clearly, she was paraphrasing, but, I got the point. Suddenly, her serious tone returned. "You see, dad...The Volturi are very strict about humans knowing that we exist. Technically speaking, humans-such as yourself-aren't supposed to know about us because humans-you in particular, yes, I know all about the 'Other Guy'-actually do have the power to destroy us." She explained. "So, whenever the Volturi finds out that a vampire has exposed them self to a human-and trust me...they _always _find out-they kill the human _and _the vampire. I...I just couldn't let them hurt you." The last part was so broken, I couldn't take it, anymore. I pulled Shaelynn into my arms and held her, tight. The contact-which I had been missing so dearly over the years-was enough to bring the tears back to my eyes.

After standing like that for a few moments, I finally released her as the tears slowed to a stop. "So...Why now?" I asked, shakily. "Why-after all this time-did you finally decide to reveal yourself to me?"

"Because..." She sighed. "Because, now...You're protected under S.H.I.E.L.D's treaty with the Volturi, now that you've become a permanent fixture with S.H.I.E.L.D." She explained, very matter-of-factly.

"Treaty?" What was she talking about? I didn't know about any treaty. But, then again, I didn't know that vampires were real until just a few moments ago. "What treaty?" I asked, curious.

"Well, you see...Years ago, back in the early days of S.H.I.E.L.D., there was a conflict between S.H.I.E.L.D. and a coven of rogue vampires." She stated. "Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D. was hilariously out-matched by the vampires with their army of newborn vampires so the Volturi stepped in." Shaelynn was sounding more and more like a student reading facts out of a history book, the more she spoke. "Once the battle was over and the newborn army shut down and the mature vampires had been dealt with...The Volturi was a little hesitant about wiping out an entire organization-that's not to say they couldn't do it-But, they had noticed that S.H.E.L.D. operatives possessed certain skill sets that couldn't be denied or ignored. So, they created a treaty with S.H.I.E.L.D. stating that as long as S.H.I.E.L.D didn't destroy any vampires, the Volturi would allow them to know about our existence without killing them. That treaty and that protection extends to all S.H.I.E.L.D. associates-the Avengers included-_yourself_, included."

Wow. It all seemed so simple and so complicated all at the same time. This really was a lot information to take in. Then, another question came to mind. "You said that humans-myself in particular-had the potential to destroy vampires?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, like I said...I know all about the Other Guy. And, quite honestly...Brute strength is..._kinda _key to destroying vampires." Shaelynn must have caught my confused expression. "Look, I didn't really wanna have to go into too much detail about this, but..." Sighing, she added "Look, the only way to kill a vampire is...to dismember them...be-head them...and burn the pieces."

Listening to my daughter's explanation, I can't help the shudder that runs through my entire body. The mere thought that I could kill my own daughter...Chills me to the bone. Shaelynn must have sensed this as she placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "Look...I know all about him. And, I'm not afraid of him." Shaelynn sounds so determined, so sure of herself. Even with everything that _has _changed...I'm beyond relieved to see that some things haven't.

"So..." I started, awkwardly. "Why, uh...Why, now? I mean, I know you said you couldn't tell me the truth until I became a permanent fixture at S.H.I.E.L.D. but...Well, it's been-gosh, almost a year-since I became part of both S.H.I.E.L.D. _and _The Avengers so...Why, now?" I asked. I really didn't want her to feel guilty I just...I had to know. "Why couldn't you just come to me back then?"

I watched as Shaelynn hung her head in shame and nearly regretted my words. I almost apologized until she lifted her gaze back up to meet mine as she spoke again. "I just..." Sighing lightly, she continued on. "I don't know, to be perfectly honest. I thought about it. But, I needed to be sure you were going to stick around after the Chitauri battle." I quirked an eyebrow at the reference to the Chitauri. _How did she know about that?_ She just smirked slightly as she elaborated "Oh, yes. I kept very close tabs on you during that mission. I've been keeping an eye on you ever since...well, ever since your accident." _Oh._ "So, yes...I know about your subsequent suicide attempt-an act for which you'll likely never be off the hook for, by the way-I was actually there." She was? I never knew that. I never saw her. "You never knew it-you were never meant to. Not unless you needed me-"

"I've needed you for the last almost six years, Shaelynn!" I cried. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't hold it in, any longer. I instantly regret it as I watch her turn her back to me as she crosses the room to lean her forehead on her fist against the wall. A quiet sob escapes her lips and it breaks my heart.

"And, what?!" Her voice is thick with emotion and it sounds like she's crying. When she turns to face me again, there's so much pain in her eyes, it cuts right through me like a knife. "You think I've been living the damn high life ever since I was turned?! Like I never missed you?! Like I never needed my _dad_?!" Her voice trembles with emotion as she releases pain that I would wager has been steadily building over the last six years. "I needed you every damn day, dad! I spent six months traveling the world-deliberately killing as many humans as I could! And, do you know why I did it?!" I can't believe what I'm hearing. Why would Shaelynn willingly and knowingly become a serial killer? "I did it to hurt Carlisle!" She cried. _What?_ "That's right. I did it to hurt Dr. Cullen because I wanted him to hurt just as much as I did when he took you away from me!"

"Shaelynn, I-" My voice stops as I can't think of any words that I could possibly say that would ever make any of this okay. "Shaelynn, I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't even begin to cover it, but, I am." As I spoke, I begin approaching Shaelynn, pulling her into my arms, holding her close against me as her sobs begin to wrack her entire body.

"It's not your fault, dad." She stated, shakily, as she finally pulled away to look into my eyes. Even after all that sobbing, her eyes are still amazingly dry. A humor-less chuckle escapes her lips as she added "Tony was right, ya know. The accident, my becoming a vampire...None of it was your fault. It's time you forgave yourself."

"Thank you, Shaelynn." I replied, sincerely. "That really does mean a lot to me." And, it did. It meant a lot to me to know that she didn't blame me for any of this. Not that I ever thought she would, but...Well, it was still nice to hear. I started to say something else when Shaelynn's phone started ringing.

Pulling the phone from her pocket, Shaelynn stated "It's Jasper." Looking from the phone in her hand back up to me, she added somewhat apologetically. "I have to take this. It could be important."

"Sure." I replied. I had gotten some of the answers I needed and it was enough to hold me for a while. Certainly long enough for her to take a phone call.

"Hello?" She asked. It must _have _been important given the look that crossed her face as she listened to the response. "Jasper, Jasper, calm down." That can't be good. "Alice saw what?" I watched as Shaelynn froze while sheer panic washed over her face. _Aw, hell._ "Look, send a picture of Alice's drawing to my phone." Her tone was serious and straight down to business but dropped dangerously low as she added "I need to see this for myself." As she pulled the phone away from her ear, she stared at the screen for a moment before the picture appeared. After staring the picture a while longer, she put the phone back up to her ear. "Get the others together-the mutts, too-and get your asses on the _next _flight to New York!" She ordered. "We gotta get ahead a this thing..." With that, she ended the call and looked up at me with sheer terror in her eyes. "Get the Avengers together. We have a problem..."

Resting a concerned hand on her shoulder, I asked. "A problem? Shaelynn, what's going on? Talk to me!" I was virtually pleading with her to let me in on what was going on, here.

Sighing, she replied "The Volturi are coming here, to New York. And, they have a very specific target in mind." Her voice was dangerous and elusive. But, I needed to know more.

"Who's the target?" I asked, my voice trembling ever so slightly.

"You." Was the only response I got. But, believe you me...It was far more than I ever bargained for.


	3. Stand My Ground

**A Blast From the Past**

**Disclaimer:  
**As usual, I own absolutely nothing

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama

**Pairing(s):  
**ScienceHusbands (Tony Stark/Bruce Banner)  
Stevelynn (Steve Rogers/Shaelynn Banner)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Ashley Tisdale "Tell Me Lies"**  
**Within Temptation "Stand My Ground"

**Author's Note:  
**I just thought I'd throw this out there. Something occurred to me and I thought I'd share it with all of you readers. I always think that it enhances the reading experience to listen to the songs that inspire the stories/chapters. So, I recomend you listen to "Stand My Ground" (as well as the other songs I use) while reading the story. If you do, let me know if you enjoyed it or not. I'm kinda curious to see if I'm just an ultra nerd or if it actually does work.

* * *

Stand My Ground

* * *

_It's in your eyes | Feelings can't be disguised | 'Cause the truth makes me want you to tell me lies | My biggest fear | Is crying oceans of tears | I would rather you not be so sincere | How cold could you be | What would ya do if you were me | I'm better off if it's a mystery_

_'Cause I don't wanna know | If I've kissed your lips for the last time | Please don't say if it's so | Tell my heart it's not goodbye | And, do this one thing for me | Make up some stupid story and lie | It's all right | Keep your truth and tell me lies_

* * *

_**Author's POV Author's POV **__**Author's POV **__**Author's POV**__**Author's POV**__**Author's POV**__**Author's POV**__**Author's POV**__**Author's POV**__**Author's POV**__**Author's POV**_

* * *

Tony walked into the living room to find Pepper seated on the love seat A quick glance around the room told the billionaire they were alone. As he walked into the room, he watched as she turned to look at him, smiling nervously. Deep down, he hated what he was about to do, but, he knew it had to be done. He knew it would hurt her, but, he also knew that doing nothing-letting things remain status quo-would only hurt her more. Keeping Pepper trapped in a relationship with a man that just wasn't in love with her anymore wasn't fair to either of them. With a steadying breath, he walked into the room and sat beside her on the love seat.

"I got your message." Pepper spoke up. The tone in her voice reflected the anxiety in her cautious smile. "What did you wanna talk to me about?" She asked, tentatively. Looking in her eyes Tony hated what he was about to do-he never _wanted _to hurt Pepper. He still loved her just...not the way she wanted him to. She was more like the sister he never had. This just wasn't any better for her than keeping her in a relationship with him when his heart belonged to someone else.

"Listen, Pepp. There's something I need to talk to you about." The tone in his voice told Pepper immediately that she was not going to like this conversation. "I think it best if...If we stop seeing each other."

"You're breaking up with me?" Pepper's voice was quiet and shocked. "I don't understand? I thought things were fine between us?" Tony knew Pepper was confused-hell, he hadn't spoken to anyone about this, yet. He knew she should be the first-better she find out from him rather than someone else.

"They are, Pepper." He took her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes as he spoke again. "Look, it's not because I'm unhappy or things are bad between us it's just...Well, to be perfectly honest...I've met someone else." Releasing her hands, Tony couldn't meet her gaze as she processed what he had just told her.

"So...you're leaving me for another woman?" Pepper asked, quietly. She wasn't angry or bitter. She was just confused. None of this was making any sense to her at all. She was even more confused by the expression on Tony's face.

"Well...not exactly..." He replied. When he finally looked back up and caught her gaze, Pepper saw an unreadable expression on his face. It was unlike anything she had ever seen in Tony before. "First of all, it's not another woman. It's another man." Pepper's jaw nearly bounced off the floor when Tony said that. She was about to say something before Tony spoke again. "And, secondly, I'm not leaving because I intend to begin a new relationship with him-not saying that I would turn him down if he ever offered-it's just that...I just don't think it's fair for me to keep you in a relationship with a man that's not _in love _with you. I still love you, Pepp, just...Just not the way that you _want_ me to. You're more of a sister to me than a lover. But, when I fell in love with this other man, I knew I had to end it with you." Tony paused for a moment when he saw the tears shining in her eyes. Reaching a hand out to her cheek, he gently wiped a few stray ones away. "Pepper Potts, you truly are a remarkable woman-and, I mean that. But, you deserve more than I can give you. You deserve a man that is solely devoted to you and you and I both know that man will never be me. You deserve someone who can love you in the way that you want. You deserve to be someone's entire world. You deserve to be _happy_, Pepper."

"I honestly don't know what to say, Tony." Pepper just stared down at her hands as she searched for the words. "But, thank you, though." She took Tony's confused expression as a cue to elaborate. "I appreciate you respecting me enough to be honest with me." She managed a small smile, trying to drive her point home.

Offering her a small smile of his own, Tony replied "Pepper, I have _always _respected you. And, I always will. That's why I felt that this needed to be done." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I just want you to be happy."

Pepper just smiled as she patted Tony's shoulder briefly before responding. "I know that, Tony. And, I really do appreciate that." Then, a sudden thought occurred to her. "So are you going to tell him?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

That seemed to take the great Tony Stark by surprise. "I'm-I'm sorry?" He asked, uncharacteristically in-eloquent.

Pepper just laughed lightly as she repeated. "Are you gonna tell him?" When Tony continued to look at her completely dumbfounded, she continued on. "This other man that you're in love with...Are you planning on telling him how you feel?" She asked.

Tony blinked several times, processing Pepper's question. "I-...No, I don't think so." He replied. He honestly didn't know if he'd ever have the nerve to tell Bruce how he felt about him. He just knew that now was not the time. Not when he already had so much more on his plate to be dealt with.

Pepper just frowned slightly as she responded. "Why not?" _Why on Earth would he go to all the trouble of leaving me because he's in love with someone else if he's not going to confront this person?_ She briefly wondered.

Tony just shrugged before answering. "I don't know, it's just..." Sighing softly, he added "He's never shown any interest in anything more than friendship with me..." Pausing for a moment, Tony finally decided to just go for broke. "Plus, he's...He's going through a lot, right now...He's got so much on his plate already, I think it's probably best if I just hang back and support him while he deals with it all..."

Smiling sadly, Pepper replied. "Oh, Tony..." She paused for a moment, trying to find the words. "Well, whatever this guy's dealing with, I'm sure he's grateful to have a friend like you to help him through it."

Turning back to face Pepper, Tony managed a small smile at her response before going to his natural defense mechanism. Cracking jokes. "Hey...I thought you were supposed to hate me for dumping you?"

The small laugh that escaped her lips shocked even Pepper as she replied "Oh, Tony...I could never hate you."

Smiling back at her, Tony replied "I know, Pepp. It's one of the many wonderful things about you. You never cease to amaze me."

* * *

_Stand my ground, I won't give in | No more denying, I gotta face it | Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside | If I don't make it, someone else will | Stand my ground_

* * *

_**Bruce's POV Bruce's POV Bruce's POV Bruce's POV Bruce's POV Bruce's POV **__**Bruce's POV **__**Bruce's POV **__**Bruce's POV **__**Bruce's POV **__**Bruce's POV **__**Bruce's POV**_

* * *

"So, what's goin' on?" Clint asked, looking around the table at all the other Avengers-minus Thor-as they had all gathered around a rather large table in their conference room. "I mean, why are we all here?" He asked, turning to me, given that I was the one to call the meeting in the first place.

"Look, I understand you all must have a million questions, right now..." I began, trying to figure out how to best address everyone's questions. However, before I could get another word out, Barton managed to cut me off at the pass.

"Ya think?" He asked, none too eloquently. I don't blame him-not really. I understand their confusion. I just think it's best to wait until Shaelynn's here to explain everything, herself. Mostly because...well, honestly, I'm really not entirely certain I fully understand the whole situation, myself.

"Clint, with all due respect, I completely understand your confusion." I pause a moment, to make sure I won't be interrupted again. When Clint remains silent, I press onward. "To be perfectly honest, I'm kinda at a loss, myself."

Next to me, Tony places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it gently in a reassuring manner. I don't know exactly why he does it, but, I definitely appreciate it all the same. I was about to say something when the doors to the conference room suddenly swing open with just slightly too much force before my daughter comes-almost-storming in. There's a determination in her newly golden eyes that I've never seen in her before. It's almost a little frightening Almost. Before she has the chance to say a word, Clint speaks up again.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled out. The father in me is highly put off-to say the very least-to see him reacting in such a manner to my own daughter. But, I reminded myself that I'm the only one at the table that actually knows who she is-and, why she's here.

Before she had a chance to explain herself, though, Steve joined in. "And, just exactly how did you get in here?" He asked-though, to his credit, he did keep his voice much more level and calm. _Thank you._

And, I had to hand it to my daughter. She took both outbursts in stride and never let them throw her. Shae was always really grounded, that way. No matter what was thrown her way, she never let anything throw her. Rather, she always remained set and steady. I like to think she got at least a little bit of that from me. But, I'm soon pulled from my reverie as Shae begins to speak, finally.

"Agent Barton, I apologize for barging in this way." She began, very diplomatically. I had to admit, I was extremely proud of my little girl, right now. "And, as for _your _question, Captain Rogers-first of all, I'd just like to point out that it was never my intention to gather you all here, when I first arrived. Second...Well, let's just say this...I have my ways..."

"Now, just what the hell is _that _supposed to mean?" Tony chimed in at that comment. "Who the hell are you and just what the hell are you doing here?" I tried not to, but, I just couldn't help taking offense at the anger in Tony's voice.

I couldn't help noticing the way the captain was just staring at Shaelynn. Watching his face, I could tell he seemed almost mesmerized by her appearance. I had to mentally chuckle at the sight. But, my attention was soon diverted when I saw Shae pinching the bridge of her nose again.

It was at that point that I could tell that Shaelynn was thoroughly annoyed. Though, it was evident that she was trying to be patient with everyone. Though, I could tell that her patience was wearing thin. "If everyone is finished interrupting, I will answer all of your questions." Pausing for a moment, Shae proceeded to glance around the table, waiting to see if anyone else would interrupt. When nobody did, she pressed onward. "First of all, my name..." Shae paused for a moment, her eyes sliding closed for a few seconds, before she looked back up at the table. "My name is Shaelynn Banner." Shae paused again as she took in all of the befuddled expressions surrounding the table-save for mine and Tony's-which seemed to be taking on an increasingly furious expression. "And, yes...Dr. Banner is my father..."

Just then, Tony stood from his seat with a force that sent his chair flying several inches behind him as he spoke in an intimidating, dangerous, voice "I've heard enough! I think you need to leave!" To her credit, Tony's threat didn't even seem to phase Shaelynn. _That's my girl. _Shae's never really been one to let others push her around. I was then pulled from my thoughts when Tony began stalking up toward Shaelynn. "Just who the hell do you think you are, anyway?! Messing with a man's head like you are?! Do you have any idea-"

That was it. The father in me had heard enough. "Tony, that's enough!" I hadn't meant to shout. But, it seemed to do the job as Tony's head-along with all the others surrounding the conference table-snapped around to look at me. I cautiously rose from my seat to approach where Tony and Shaelynn stood toe-to-toe. "Look, I understand your disinclination to believe her-trust me-I almost didn't believe it, myself." I paused as I took my place next to my daughter and my best friend. "I know it sounds crazy-believe me, I do-But, she really _is _my daughter." I added, resting a hand on Shaelynn's shoulder as I turned to look straight in Tony's eyes. I could tell Tony still had his doubts, so, I pressed on. "Listen to me, Tony...You could show me Shaelynn's exact double...Completely identical in every way-same voice, same eye color, same hair color, same mannerisms-everything...And, I'd know-I'd know in my gut-that it wasn't her. So, when this young woman tells you she's my daughter, you can take that to the bank."

A storm of emotions and expressions flashed across Tony's face before it finally settled on a combination of bewilderment and confusion as he finally spoke. "But...I thought you said..."

Tony's eyes just darted back and forth between Shae and myself as I spoke. "I know what I said. But, just trust me..." My hand slid from its resting place on my daughter's shoulder as the opposite hand rested on Tony's arm while his gaze finally rested on me. "If you just sit down, everything will be explained to you and the rest of the team."

After a moment's deliberation, Tony finally nodded to me before returning to his seat. Releasing a small sigh of relief, I returned to my seat, as well. Just after we both returned to our seats, Natasha softly spoke up. "What's going on, here?" She asked, before turning to me. "Why didn't you ever tell us you had a daughter?"

I was about to answer before Shaelynn beat me to the punch. "Well, in my father's defense, he's believed me to be dead for almost six years, now." She stated, bluntly, with no warning whatsoever. She just took the confused expressions all around the table as a cue to explain herself. "Look, the last time my dad and I saw each other was Christmas Eve two thousand six. I had left for a Christmas party with some of my friends and on the way home...I hit a patch of black ice...spun out of control...and wrapped my car around a tree..." Shae paused a moment, allowing everything she had said to sink in. Finally, she spoke again. "The night of my accident, there was another man at the scene...His name was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He came over to see if there was anything he could do for me-medically. But, one look at the wreckage and he knew there was nothing anyone could do to save me. I would have died before I ever would have made it to a hospital." I couldn't stop the involuntary shivers as my daughter spoke. "So, instead, Carlisle took me home with him and...he turned me."

"I'm sorry." Captain Rogers finally spoke up for the first time. "Turned you into...What exactly?"

I noticed a heaviness in Shae's brilliant golden eyes as she looked straight at Rogers before she spoke again. "He turned me into a vampire, Captain."

Now, it was Barton's turn to leap from his seat. "You're telling us you're a vampire?" He asked, accusingly. I didn't like the tone he was using, but, I knew Shae could fend for herself.

"Yes, Agent Barton." She replied, coolly, as she redirected her attention to the archer. "That is exactly what I'm saying."

"So, you mean to tell us that we were all gathered here just so you could what...Kill us all at once?" He asked, a dark and sarcastic bite to his voice. In just microseconds, Shaelynn had crossed the room and was standing mere inches from his face.

Shaelynn's voice was dark and dangerous as she spoke. "If I wanted to kill you, Barton...I wouldn't have to bring you to me...I'm faster than any of your arrows...Stronger than the Hulk...You'd be dead before you ever even knew what hit you." I shuddered at the sickening smile twisting Shae's lips as she took in the look on Barton's face as he looked like he might well soil himself. "But, you can thank your lucky stars that my adopted family and I are vegetarians." She stated, quirking an eyebrow as she spoke.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Steve asked, working to keep his voice level and calm. I was rather surprised to see Shae's face soften considerably as she redirected her attention to the captain.

"Meaning, Captain...That I feed on the blood of animals, rather than humans." She explained, her voice returning to its usual warm tone as I breathed a sigh of relief. She then redirected her focus to the door to the conference room as a smile graced her face.

"Took you guys long enough." She stated, causing us all to look around the room as a new group of people entered the room each of them taking a stand behind each of our chairs. A tall blonde man appearing to be roughly my age and a woman appearing to be of equal age with long auburn hair came to stand behind me as a tall blonde woman appearing to Shaelynn's age moved stand behind Tony alongside a man with short jet black hair and a broad muscular build. I turned to see a man with curly blonde hair standing behind Captain Rogers with a small young woman with short dark brown hair while a young woman with long chestnut brown hair moved to stand behind Barton, next to a young man with shaggy brown hair. Finally a young woman-seemingly the youngest of the bunch-stood alone behind Natasha. They all had the same golden eyes as Shaelynn, so, I assumed they all must be vampires as well. Though, I couldn't help noticing that the young one, behind Natasha, seemed to have slightly more color to her complexion as opposed to the rest who were all as pale as alabaster, just like Shaelynn.

"We got lucky..." The black haired man behind Tony replied, smirking mischievously. Shaelynn simply shook her head, slightly amused.

"Before we go any further, I'd like to introduce my...new...family..." Shae began, with a somewhat apologetic smile aimed at me. I just gave a reassuring one of my own in return, showing her I was not upset by the comment. "First off, behind my dad, we have Dr. Carlisle Cullen with his lovely wife, Esme." She stated, warmly, as she gestured toward the couple behind me. "As I said, before, Carlisle was the one to turn me, the night of my accident. After that, he and Esme graciously welcomed me into their family as if I were their own daughter." After that, I saw the one named Carlisle smiling at me apologetically. I just gave him the same reassuring smile I gave my daughter. I was glad to know that-when I couldn't be there-Shae still had someone who could be there for her, in my place. "And, behind Mr. Stark, we have my beautiful sister, Rosalie Hale, and her mate, Emmett Cullen." Shae then gestured to the younger couple behind Tony. "Moving along, behind Captain Rogers, we have my brother, Jasper Whitlock-Hale, and his beautiful mate-my sister-Alice Cullen. And, behind Agent Barton, we have my brother Edward Cullen and his beautiful wife, Isabella Cullen-though, she prefers just 'Bella'." Shaelynn smiled warmly at the young couple behind Clint. "And, last but most certainly _not _least...Behind Agent Romanov, we have Edward and Bella's beautiful daughter, Renesmee Cullen." Shaelynn paused as the new group greeted everyone at the table. "As I'm sure you all have figured out, by now, they are all vampires as well."

Natasha chimed in, then. "Wait a minute..." She began, trying to figure out how to voice her question. "You said that they're all vampires..." She stated, gesturing to the group behind us. "If that's true, then...How, exactly, did..." She paused, trying to recall the names of the people she wanted to inquire about. "Edward and...Bella...manage to have a daughter?" She asked, her face clearly confused for the first time that I had ever seen.

"Yeah, since when did vampires start breeding?" Barton asked, vulgarly.

The tone didn't seem to phase Shaelynn as she replied. "Well, Agents...Bella was human when she first met Edward. And, she was _still _human when they got married and for their honeymoon...When, they obviously slept together for the first time...A few days after that, Bella learned that-although none of us ever thought it was possible-she was pregnant. None of us ever knew how it happened. Several weeks later, Renesmee was born. Yes, I know the time-frame isn't what you all are used to, but, the vampire DNA from Edward apparently sped up the process. Regardless, Renesmee is an extremely rare individual-one of only two of her kind in history. She is actually _half _vampire and _half _human."

"How is that even possible?" I looked over to see a rather confused look on Tony's face. I could almost see the gears turning inside his head as he tried to wrap his mind around everything Shaelynn had just told us.

"Believe me, Mr. Stark..." Shaelynn began, simply. "If I knew, I'd tell you." Shrugging causally, she added "Personally, I really don't fully understand it, myself." Shaelynn was about to speak again, when I noticed her nose twitch as if she smelled something putrid. I hadn't smelled anything. "The mutts are here." She spoke with a disgusted tone in her voice.

"'The mutts'?" Natasha asked, clearly as confused as I was. I had been meaning to ask about that.

"It's always nice to see you, too, Shaelynn." The others and I all turned to the doorway to where a group of young men and one young woman walked in. They were all tall with a deep tan complexion.

"Shut up, Fido." Shaelynn snapped at the one that had addressed her. Clearly, she didn't care for these people that had just walked in. _Then, why would she invite them here if she can't stand them?_ I briefly wondered.

"You guys, these are the Quileute Indians. Also known as werewolves." Shaelynn explained, as though it should have been plain to see.

"I'm sorry..." Captain Rogers spoke up. "Did you just say...'werewolves'?" He asked, obviously hoping he had heard Shaelynn wrong.

"Yes, Captain, that's exactly what I said." I couldn't believe how matter-of-fact Shaelynn's voice was. "You guys, this is Jacob Black..." She paused to gesture to the tall, muscular young man that had addressed her as he came to stand next to the young girl Shaelynn had introduced as Renesmee. I noticed that the group of them all had the same characteristic deep tan complexion and jet black hair. "Seth and Leah Clearwater..." We all followed Shaelynn's hand as she indicated a young pair in the corner of the room. Taking in the sight of the two young Native Americans, I could tell the two of them were clearly siblings. "Next, we have Embry Call..." Shaelynn then gestured to a young man also with the same muscular build and dark hair with a strong, intense, angular face. "Quil Ateara..." Next, Shaelynn pointed to a young, native-american man with a softer countenance. "And, finally...Paul." The remaining young man bore the same resemblance as all the others with angled facial features. Shaelynn then smirked at the werewolves. "Mutts...meet the Avengers." If she saw the medley of daggers being glared at her, she certainly showed no signs of their effects. "My father, Dr. Bruce Banner, also known as 'Hulk'..." Pausing to gesture toward me, she continued on down the line. "Tony Stark, aka 'Iron Man', Agent Clint Barton, aka 'Hawkeye', Captain Steve Rogers also known as 'Captain America', and last but definitely _not _least...Agent Natasha Romanov, more commonly known as 'the Black Widow'." Shaelynn paused to flash a warm smile around our table as she finished her introduction. "Collectively, they are a group of people fighting to protect the human race as a whole." Shaelynn's face then took on a more serious expression as she explained "But, now, one of _them _needs protection..."

"Protection from what, exactly?" The young native-american man introduced to us as Jacob asked.

"And, exactly _who _are we protecting?" That particular question came from the only native-american woman in the room.

"Who cares?" I turned to the young man named Quil asked, a sick grin plastered all over his face.

"Yeah!" I turned over to the young man next to Quil-Paul, I believe, was his name. "As long as we get to kill _some _vampires!" Those particular words chilled me to the core. I didn't _want _to know what I would do if one of those animals ever even laid a _hand _on Shaelynn.

"Oh, can it, Rover!" Shaelynn snapped before reverting her attention back to the conference table before her. She was about to say something else before Tony beat her to the punch.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, concern evident both on his face and in his voice. "Who needs protection? And, protection from what?"

"I can _show _you better than I can _tell _you." Shae began rather cryptically. Then, I noticed she activated the screen behind and loaded a photo of the drawing that she had shown me earlier. "This picture was drawn by my sister, Alice, a few hours ago. You see...all vampires have a unique, special ability...Alice happens to be a psychic, of sorts."

"I'm sorry..." Steve interjected, slightly confused. "Did you just say...'psychic'?"

"Well, sort of..." Shae began, clearly searching for the right words to convey her message. "You see, Captain...Alice sees the future...However...Her visions are based on people's decisions. So, as people change their minds, her visions change. And, her latest vision-as you can see in this drawing-pertains to my father."

As I looked to my right, I noticed that Tony's face had become visibly more concerned and even...a little fearful? I didn't have time to ponder that observation as he spoke up again. "Just what the hell's goin' on, here?!"

To her credit, though, Shaelynn's voice never faltered. She merely kept up the same calm, business-like, tone she had been using at the start. "Mr. Stark-believe me-no one is more concerned with my father's safety than I. But, I'm going to need you to calm down and sit back down before I continue on. We're going to need everyone to remain level-headed during this situation." Tony seemed to accept what Shaelynn was saying and silently agreed as he reclaimed his seat. "Thank you." She replied coolly "Now, to answer all of your questions...The reason we are all gathered here to protect my dad is because there is a coven of vampires based out of Volterra, Italy, known as the Volturi. Ordinarily, they act only as...well, vampire police-for lack of better words. They enforce our laws."

Clint snorted at that comment. "Vampires have laws?" He chuckled, sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, Barton, we do." Shaelynn replied, coolly "And, violation of any one of them is punishable by death-" Shaelynn was about to say something else when Steve interjected.

"But, I thought that vampires were supposed to be immortal?" He asked, confusion clearly evident on his face.

To that, Shaelynn simply explained "We, Captain Rogers." She began, pausing as she looked for just the right words to explain herself "But, that immortality does have certain limitations." All of the confused faces around the table cued her to elaborate. "The only way to destroy a vampire is to-one, dismember them. Two, be-head them. And, three...burn the pieces." She paused, once more to allow the shivers to die down all around the table. "That is why, according to Alice's vision...They are after my dad."

"Why would they be after your father?" Natasha questioned, cool and calm as ever. "He's not even a vampire. That, alone, puts him outside of the...Volturi's...Jurisdiction. But, even all that aside...How could he possibly violate any of their laws?" She asked, looking as though she were trying desperately to put the pieces together.

"Well, Agent Romanov...To answer your question, first of all...I have to explain that they're not after my dad because they believe him to have broken any of our laws." She began, carefully searching for just the right words. "They're after him because they plan to provoke Hulk in order to turn him."

"Can they actually do that?" Steve asked, clearly shocked by what he had just heard. "Can they actually turn the Hulk into a..._vampire _Hulk?!"

"Captain Rogers, to be perfectly honest..." Shaelynn began, sighing heavily. "There is not one thing in the entire _world _that I would put past the Volturi."

"But, why?" Clint asked, a serious tone suddenly taking over him. "Why would they want to turn the Hulk?" I still couldn't stop the tremors rolling down my spine as I thought of the Hulk turned into a vampire.

"Well, if I may be perfectly frank..." Shaelynn began, looking each of us in the eyes, as she spoke. "They plan to weaponize the Hulk." That thought chilled me to the bone. "They plan to use him as their Executioner." All of us around the table just stared at each other in utter shock.

Finally, Natasha looked up at Shaelynn and asked "_If _all of that _does _happen...If the Volturi _were _to turn the Hulk.." She paused, almost looking like she were gathering her courage. "Then...What happens to your father?"

Tony looked over to Natasha and nodded in agreement. "Yeah...What happens to Bruce if the Hulk _is _turned?" I couldn't help noticing the almost imperceptible tremor of fear in Tony's voice.

"I'm...not gonna lie to you guys..." Shaelynn began, darkly, casting her gaze downward. She remained silent a moment longer before her eyes returned to their original position and stare each of us in the eye as she spoke again. "If the Hulk _were _to be turned...My father...My _dad_...would cease to exist...All that would be left would be the Hulk. And, without my dad in the background...The Hulk would left completely vulnerable to the Volturi's wills."

The entire room fell into a heavy silence. Everyone's eyes were downcast-none of us daring to glance up at the others. Finally, I chanced a glance at Tony. His eyes were squeezed shut and his entire body was shaking almost imperceptibly. I couldn't take it, anymore. Reaching over, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, turning him to face me. When he finally opened his eyes, I pulled his chair closer to mine, as I pulled him into an awkward hug. Finally, Natasha spoke up. "So...What's our play?"

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

Whew! Wow, that was my longest chapter I have _ever _written! _**EVER!**_ But, I hope you all enjoyed it! I promise to keep the rest of the chapters to a length that's easier to sit with and read all the way through.


	4. This Is War

**A Blast From the Past**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing! Though, God knows I _wish _I did!

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Family/Action/Adventure

**Pairing(s):  
**ScienceHusbands (Tony Stark/Bruce Banner)  
Clintasha (Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff)  
Carlisle/Esme  
Edward/Bella  
Jacob/Renesmee  
Alice/Jasper  
Emmett/Rosalie

**Lyrics Used:  
**30 Seconds to Mars "This Is War"

* * *

This Is War

* * *

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil | This is war | To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim | This is war_

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest | This is war | Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah | This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie | The moment to live and the moment to die | The moment to fight | The moment to fight | To fight, to fight, to fight  
_

* * *

_"So, what's our play?"_

Though she had long since lost the physical need to breathe, Shaelynn Banner drew in a deep breath to steady herself before she responded to Natasha's question. The truth was, she wanted the Avengers as far away from the battle as possible though she knew none of them would go for that option-her father, especially. _It's now, or never, Shae._ She reminded herself. For her father's own good, she had to at least _try _to get them all to see reason and get them to agree that this battle would be best fought by herself, the Cullens and the werewolves. Steeling herself for the inevitable nasty reaction, Shaelynn spoke strong and steady. "_Your _next play is to stand down, Agent Romanoff-and that goes for _all _of you!" She added, before any of them could object.

"THE HELL IT DOES!" Tony Stark shouted as he shot out of his seat for the second time during the meeting. Bruce, on the other hand didn't care to see just how volatile things could get if someone didn't try to calm the situation. Instinctively, he stood with Tony, placing what he hoped would be a calming hand on the billionaire's shoulder. The action seemed to have worked as the genius closed his eyes, drawing a steadying breath, before he continued on, though his voice still held a dangerous, steely edge. "If you honestly think you can just stand there and tell us to just stand down while one of our is in danger..." He reaised a hand to point his index finger sharply at Shaelynn "Then, you got one hell of another thing comin'!"

"Stark's right." Clint Barton agreed, firmly. "There's no way in hell I'm just sittin' around here waiting for these...Volturi...whatever the hell they are move in on Banner."

Steadying herself, Shaelynn spoke again. "Mister Stark, Agent Barton, _believe _me...I understand your concerns." She began, choosing her words, carefully. "And, honestly-in your shoes-I can't honestly say that I wouldn't feel the _exact _same way. But, facts are facts. And, the facts are that the Volturi have the Avengers hilariously outmatched. They would kill each and every single one of you before you could even blink." Shaelynn noted out of the corner of her eye, Barton preparing a response. Holding up a hand to silence him, she pressed onward. "And, before you say anything, Agent Barton...I should inform you...That I meant every word of what I said to you, earlier. We-myself, the Cullens, and the Volturi alike-we are all faster than any of your arrows...Although, it's not exactly like we _need _to be. Even if you _did _manage to get in a lucky shot-hit one of us with your arrow...It would just bounce right off. The _only _thing capable of penetrating a vampire's skin is our own _teeth_." She spoke, dangerously, aiming the comment directly at the archer who shifted, uncomfortably, in his seat. "The fact of the matter is that when the Volturi want something, they _will _incite a war to get it. And, quite honestly, I don't want any of you anywhere near the battle. Especially you, dad." Shaelynn turned to her father with an apologetic look in her golden eyes.

"This all changes nothing." Steve spoke up, bravely. "Doctor Banner is part of this team. I think I can safely speak for everyone when I say that we will do whatever it takes to protect him." Glancing around the table, the Captain noted all the nodding heads agreeing with his sentiment.

Bruce noted the way his daughter, once again, lightly pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before she spoke again. "I understand that, Captin Rogers." Everyone in the room could tell that Shaleynn was fighting to maintain her composure. "But, quite honestly, I truly believe that the best way for you to do just that is to get him the hell away from this battle. The Volturi _will not hesitate _to play on my dad's triggers. They will push every single button available to them to incite a Hulk-out. The Volturi are a coven full of manipulative bastards that will say or do literally _anything _to get their way." There was a moment of tense silence before Tony spoke again.

"Look, I appreciate your concerns and all-really, I do." He spoke, gently, trying to keep his calm. "But, we go up against dangerous enemies all the time. Hell, I flew a damn nuke into outer space." If he noted Bruce's nearly imperceptible flinch, he said nothing. "I think we can handle a few vampires."

"With all due respect, Mister Stark..." Shaelynn began carefully. "I've seen what you and your team are capable of. And, while-yes-they are undeniably impressive and absolutely a force to be reckoned with...It doesn't change the fact that the Volturi will outmatch you at every turn and we can't afford to have any human casualties in this battle." Shaelynn flinched nearly imperceptibly at the collective shudders all around the table. "I won't risk any harm coming to any of you. I will handle the Volturi _myself _before I would allow any _one _of you to stand by my side in battle."

"Shaelynn..." Bruce spoke gently, moving to stand next to his daughter. "I understand what you're trying to do-we all do. But, the fact of the matter is that I am _not _about to send you into a battle without being there to back you up." Soft brown eyes bore into gold as Bruce tried to convince his daughter that the Avengers-that _he_-wasn't going anywhere."

Finally, all heads turned to the brunette behind Clint spoke. "Look, with all due respect, all we're ever going to achieve by just standing around here arguing is just to thoroughly waste everyone's time." Bella spoke, firmly. Clearly, she had been just as frustrated as Shaelynn was becoming. "At this rate, we'll never be prepared for the Volturi's attack. I think we need to just accept the fact that the Avengers aren't going anywhere and find a way to deal with the Volturi _while _protecting them."

"Bella's right." Carlisle spoke up from his place behind Bruce's now empty chair. "Our best play now is to figure out a way to protect you all." He spoke, glancing around the table at all the Avengers.

"Finally, someone sees reason." Clint snapped.

"With all due respect, Agent Barton..." Shaelynn began. "Just because someone admits defeat and declares a situation to be a lost cause does _not _make it 'reason'." She snapped at the archer before gathering her calm. "But, I do have to agree with Carlisle and Bella. Clearly, you all-" She paused to indicate the Avengers. "-are far more stubborn than I had hoped you would be. You obviously have no respect for self-preservation-" She paused once more at the warning squeeze on her shoulder. "Sorry." Shaelynn added with an apologetic look to her father before pressing onward. "But, if we _are _going to proceed with your involvement in the battle-as cheesey or hokey or whatever as you may think it is, frankly as much as _I _think it is-I really do think our best bet is to use the buddy system." Before she could elaborate any further, Jacob spoke up.

"What are we, six?" He asked, snidely, half-glaring at Shaelynn's comment.

"Shut up, Fido." Shaelynn snapped, yet again, clearly annoyed at the young werewolf. "What I'm saying is that I want all of you-" She gestured, once more, to the Avengers. "-to pair off with either a mutt-" Shaelynn was then interrupted by a series of warning snarls and growls from the various wolves around the room. "-fine! _Werewolf_-there, y'all happy?" She asked, sarcastically, glaring around the room. Finding no further objections, she continued on "Find a werewolf or vampire and _do not _let them out of your _sight_! That's the only way I can see you all even _maybe _standing a chance at coming out of this alive. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" She asked, cocking an elegant golden eyebrow around the table at the Avengers who all nodded complacently. "Good." She added, turning to face her father. "Now, dad...I specifically want you to glue yourself to Jasper's side. Understood?" She asked, waiting for her father's confirmation.

"What?" Bruce asked, disbelievingly. "What-no! No, I'm not letting you of my sight, Shaelynn. I have to make sure you're safe!" He added, almost frantically.

With a quick-nearly imperceptible-glance over to Jasper, as if warning him to be on alert should his services be required, Shaelynn turned back to her father as she set to work to placate him. "Look, dad...I get where you're coming from. I really do. But, first of all, I think if we split up, it could possibly take away one of the triggers for the Volturi to potentially use against you. Also, Jasper is our best line of defense when it comes to avoiding a potential Hulk-out." She explained. Taking the confused expression on her father's face a cue, she further elaborated. "You see, dad, all vampires have their own special gifts. Jasper, for instance, has the ability to not only _feel _but to _manipulate _the emotions of those around him. If he senses you're about to have an incident, he can calm you down the fastest and avoid an incident."

Though, may not like the idea of not standing by his daughter's side in the battle, he had to admit, her logic was sound. Even if he _was _still trying to wrap his mind around all of this. Finally, Bruce nodded in agreement. "All right, then."

"Thank you." Shaelynn replied, releasing a relieved sigh. Returning her attention to the group of Avengers before her, she spoke again. "Okay, so, the..._wolves _and the Cullens and I will make up the front line. "I want you all to stay behind us as we tackle the Volturi ourselves. All I want you guys to focus on is self-defense. Do what you have to in order to protect yourselves, but, nothing more. If you try to go on the offensive, they will annihilate in seconds. Is that clear?" She asked, glancing around the table in front of her.

"Do we have any ideas as to when they'll be here?" Natasha asked, her face calm and impassive as ever.

"I don't know exactly _when_, Agent Romanoff." Shaelynn conceded. "But, I do know this. They'll have to come at night-or during a time of heavy cloud cover." She elaborated. "But, beyond that, there's no way to know anything any more specific."

"I don't quite follow." Steve spoke, trying to mentally piece the puzzle together. "Why at night?" He wondered aloud.

With a derisive snort, Clint interjected "Don't you read, Cap? Vampires can't walk in the daylight. They'd evaporate in the sun." He smiled, sadistically.

With an annoyed roll of the eyes, Shaelynn spoke again, her voice dripping with her frustration and agitation. "Actually, Agent Barton, that's all Hollywood bullshit." Realizing her word choice and knowing that her father had never known her to _use _such language, she sent an apologetic glance his direction before proceeding. "The true reason we don't venture out into the sun is because of this..." She eluded as she stepped over to the window across the room, rolling up her sleeve as she went, and pulled the curtain back enough to stick her arm into the sunlight seeping in. "If we were to walk in the daylight, humans-such as yourselves-would know we were different." She clarified. "However, as you all are part of S.H.I.E.L.D.-you are all permitted to know that we exist without fear of the Volturi killing you all off." Glancing around the table at all the cocked eyebrows, with the exception of the captain who sat mesmerized by the sight her arm, glittering in the sunlight, Shaelynn knew they would need more to go on. "Generally speaking, the Volturi have laws against revealing ourselves to humans. But, in the case of S.H.I.E.L.D., the agency hase a treaty with the Volturi stating that S.H.I.E.L.D. has the right know about us provided they do not kill any vampires."

After snapping himself out of his daze, Steve voiced one of the millions of questions racing through his mind. "Won't our involvement in this battle violate that?" He wondered aloud.

"The way I see it, Captain, is that the treaty was nullified the moment the Volturi decided to attack us in order to procure my father for their guard." The Avengers all shuddered at the idea of a vampire Hulk. "If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say they're counting on the treaty preventing you all from fighting back." Shaelynn's face took on a contemplative look for a moment before she spoke again. "Come to think about it, that _might just _give us a tactical advantage I hadn't considered, yet."

"We'll need every advantage we can get." The attention of everyone in the room was drawn to the source of the smooth southern drawl that had spoke those words. "I don't trust the Volturi to exactly fight fair."

"That's true." Edward spoke up. "I still remember the incident with Renesmee."

Shaelynn noted the curious looks from the Avengers. Shaking her head lightly, she responded "Another story for another time, guys." She dismissed any questions about Renesmee to be dealt with, later. "Right now, we got bigger fish to fry." She began. "Personally, I think we need to start preparing for the attack as soon as possible."

For a moment, the room fell into another tense silence. Finally, Tony stood from his seat as he asked "Where do we start?"


End file.
